The Boy Who Ran
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: AU, obviously. Thought of as the worthless brother of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter met a friend, but everyone says he was imaginary. He fled his home and met a new family who adopted him. Now he's attending Hogwarts with his new sister, but there are secrets running deep through the stone walls. A man wanting the blood of an Angel and the return of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.
1. A New Family

**Hello viewers**

**If you know me, well good for you**

**If you don't, welcome to my story!**

**So, the name's Lord Revan Flame, obviously**

**I've done good stories**

**I'm boasting aren't I?**

**I'll stop**

**So, same basic concept of betrayed Harry stories**

**Wrong Boy Who Lived, ignored by his family, but I assure you this is a bit more dynamic**

**So let's go!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Pathetic," a black robed figure hissed as he blasted the Fidelius Charm into non-existence, "To believe those imbeciles thought they could place a simple Fidelius Charm to stop me."

He strode into the house, the sound of crying echoing down the halls.

"Quiet Harry, please."

He listened to the whispers, hearing the sound of the mother of the child who was said to be able to kill him when the time was right. He slowly walked towards the room in the Potter Cottage, but a man stepped in his way.

"You will not take my sons," James Potter stated, but Voldemort gave a laugh.

"Fool."

With that he raised his wand and James was sent flying into the wall, smashing through it.

"JAMES!" a woman's voice was heard and Voldemort slammed open the door to the nursery.

"Please," Lily Potter pleaded as she stood in the middle of the room, in front of the crib, "Don't take them."

"What would you offer me that I cannot simply take?"

"My life, take mine," she pleaded, but he smiled and shot her into the wall.

"I will make you suffer after I annhilate your children," he said as he silently strode over to the crib.

A 4-year-old boy with emerald orbs stared at him as he struggled to get away, the other boy, a 3-year-old had no idea to what was happening and playfully pushed his brother.

"So fragile," he murmured as the two boys stared at him, "how could a child like you kill me?"

He raised his wand, preparing to kill the children.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A bolt of green shot at the boys, a trail of bright magical light following with it. Harry moved to protect his brother and both of them were thrown back. Voldemort's eyes widened as the spell struck the boys, but spread around them before coming back and rebounding at him. He let out a cry of surprise and rage as it struck him.

A scream of terror and agony escaped his lips, echoing for a second before he was reduced to ash.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Lily? LILY!?"

Lily Potter awoke, gasping for breath as she got up, checking herself to see if she was alright. Her husband, James Potter appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily from his run to the nursery. He gave a cry of relief and embraced her, but realized that there was another sound, a baby's cry.

They turned and ran to the crib, staring at the two boys. Lance Potter lay crying as he held a bleeding scar on his left cheek while Harry Potter lay nearby, unconscious.

"They're alive!" Lily cried out as she picked up Harry and felt his heart beating.

"Yes, but how?" they heard and saw Dumbledore enter the room, "The charm I set on your cottage allowed me to detect You-Know-Who's attack."

"He used the Killing Curse," James said, "How did they survive."

"Do they have scars?"

"Yes," Lily answered as she saw Lance's scar on his cheek and Harry's on his forehead, but not bothering to check the rest of Harry's scar.

"I believe," Dumbledore said as he observed the crying Lance, "That this one saved the other, an act of pure love, the only other way to stop the Killing Curse."

"Then I suppose that's Voldemort?" James asked, gesturing at the black robes on the ground as he held Lance.

"Indeed," he answered, "So it would seem the prophecy is true, Lance Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived."

"What in the name of- JAMES!? LILY!?"

Both heads turned to see their friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the nursery.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he saw their children.

"You-Know-Who happened," James answered, "Luckily our little hero saved us!"

He held Lance up proudly who began to giggle, realizing he was getting attention more than his brother.

"So what should we do now?" Lily asked.

"Lance must be trained," Dumbledore stated, "In order to defeat Voldemort when he returns, he must be prepared."

"What of Harry?"

"He'll be alright," James assured, "Right now it's Lance who needs worrying."

"But we can't ignore him," she argued.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "but Lance needs all the help he can get, but remember this, Harry may become envious of Lance and Voldemort may use this to his advantage."

"Yes Dumbledore," they all agreed as both Potter boys stared in confusion at what was going on.

* * *

Four Years Later

Four years, four years it had taken for his mother to forget him. He sat in his small room in Potter Manor, hidden in Scotland. He watched from his small window as his mother and father played with his little brother, only a year younger, both of them born on the same day, but not in the same year. He sighed as he got back to his chores, the chores Lance didn't have to do.

"Master Potter?"

Harry looked over to see one of the house elves holding a tray with a plate of biscuits, a small stack of bacon, and a cup of milk.

"Thanks," he said and scarfed the meal down.

"Master?"

"Yes?" he asked with a full mouth.

"Would you like me to clean this room for you?"

"No, mom and dad would know you did it for me," he sighed, remembering the first time his mother scolded him for letting the house elf do his job for him.

"May I help you?"

He looked at the house elf and smiled before nodding.

"Thank you master," the house elf replied and together they finished his chores.

"Master?"

"Yes... um?"

"My name is Tenny, Master," he answered and Harry nodded.

"Well Tenny, what'd you want?"

"Dinner is nearing Master."

"That's alright," he said, used to his parents forgetting him at every meal of the day.

"But Master, the other Master Potters have left for Master Potter's birthday dinner."

"They left?" he asked, a small tear trickling down his face, "They forgot again?"

"Yes Master," Tenny said with fear in his voice.

"It's alright," he sniffled, "Come on Tenny, let's go eat."

"But Tenny is not allowed to eat with his Masters."

"That's alright, I'm allowing you today. That's what I want today."

Tenny gave a sheepish smile and followed Harry downstairs. They set up their dinner and ate, then afterwards had a cake the house elves had made for him. He poked it with his fork as he ate, but he stopped midway.

"Is something wrong Master? Did Tenny make a mistake?"

"No Tenny, it's not that."

"Is it Master's family?"

"Yes," he answered in a solemn tone, "They left me again, like they always do. Why do they do that?"

"Tenny doesn't know," the house elf answered, "Tenny's only family is Tenny's friends. We serve Master Potter and his family, but only Master feels like family."

"Thanks Tenny," Harry thanked and Tenny gave a smile back, "I just wish I had someone like me, someone I could call a brother or a father."

Right on cue, the manor shook as something in the backyard exploded.

"Master! We are under attack!" Tenny screamed, but Harry covered his mouth.

"Stop," he ordered, "It's not that."

He got up and walked towards the door, opening it a bit to peek through the crack. Outside was a smoking crater, something sticking out of it. He opened the door slowly and walked out, creeping towards the crater. He peered in and saw something, an outline of a man. There was a golden glow coming from the man's bare skin, glowing out of the cuts in his ragged clothes.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he got up, looking around as he gasped for air.

"Where am I?"

He looked around in time to see a ball of magic headed for him. He ducked and it sailed over him. Harry jumped on Tenny to stop him from attacking the man and that action caught his attention.

"Who're you?"

"You first," Harry asked quickly and the man gave a chuckle before he gasped and began jerking widly, "What's happening!?"

He stopped and collapsed on the ground, holding his head. He was a tall man, really tall, but a bit thin. He had black hair, pitch black hair and red eyes like crimson rubies. He wore ragged clothes, a torn of dress shirt and slacks along with a tie.

"Don't worry that's normal," he answered as he slowly got up again, stumbling on his feet, "Okay, I asked first, who're you?"

"Harry Potter," he answered and the man stared at him, "Harry Potter? I've heard that name before, Potter? Potter? Potter?"

"Then you've heard of my brother," he sighed in annoyance, "The great and mighty Boy-Who-Lived, Lance Potter."

"The Boy-Who-Lived?" he asked, "He lives here?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I suppose I should leave before he gets back."

"Wait, how do you know he's gone? And why do you want to leave, most people would want to meet him."

"Well, seeing that there's no shout for Aurors or know shouts from a Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I guess he's gone and for the other question I don't want to get in trouble with the authorities again."

"You're a criminal?"

"No, I'm an... entrepeneur."

"What?"

"I borrow things without permission," he said as he opened the door.

Harry snapped back into reality as he realized he had lead the man into the manor. They were standing in the kitchen, the house elves staring at the newcomer.

"Master who is this?" a house elf asked.

"I, uh... I don't know?"

"Call me the Man, I've always wanted to be called that."

"How about the Raggedy Man."

"Why that?"

"You're wearing raggedy clothes," Harry explained as he gestured at the man's ragged coat and clothes before the Raggedy Man nodded.

"Alrighty then, you got any food?" **(See what I did there? Didn't? Well you need to know. ALRIGHTY THEN!)**

"Why?"

"I'm starving."

Harry stared at the house elves that nodded and went to accomodate the Raggedy Man. One brought him an apple and he bit into it, but spit out the chunk in a nano-second.

"I hate apples," he said, "That's wierd, I usually love them. How about yogurt? You got yogurt?"

Another house elf came over with a container of yogurt and he ripped off the foil and dropped the food in his mouth only to spit it back out onto the floor.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, "I hate yogurt, I use to love it though."

"Wait," Harry ordered before he could ask for anything else to eat, "Why do you say you like this stuff if you hate it?"

"Sorry, new mouth, new rules."

"Wait, What?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Um, okay."

"You live in Scotland right? Can't any of you fry stuff?"

* * *

Harry POV

The house elves looked at each other and in a couple minutes we were at the table, staring at the Raggedy Man as he cut up a steak and at it. We smiled as he chewed on it, but frowned as he let it drop off his tongue and back onto the plate.

"You call that a steak? Are you trying to poison me?"

We cooked some beans and he spit them out after one spoonful.

"Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans," he said to me with wide eyes full of fear for beans while I stared back with wide eyes full of annoyance.

We toasted some bread and spread butter on it and he took one bite before grabbing it and running to the door. He threw it, the plate flying like a frisbee out across the backyard and out onto the green plains behind our house.

"AND STAY OUT!" he shouted before coming back in, "Anything else?"

A couple minutes later we found what he needed.

"Bacon and cookies?" I asked as he took a bite of the crispy bacon and the chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah, this is good," he said with a mouth full of food.

He swallowed it down and looked at me.

"So, Harry Potter, you seem alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try and hide it, I can tell. I've been in that position before and so has another."

"Another?"

"Yes, a man from murmurs and myths, a bit of a gossip amongst the Smith family."

Harry's eyes widened, the Smiths were one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world, right next to his own. Their son, Chase Smith was the heir to their riches while both parents were still healthy and strong.

"What gossip?"

"They say," he began, "that there was another son in the family, a boy by the name Constantine who was their pride and joy. He was the eldest of the brothers, the most handsome too seeing that he had a girlfriend when he was a teen. Then one day he was disowned."

"Why?" Harry asked, on the edge of his seat as he waited in anticipation, the same going for the house elves.

"One day, a dragon attacked, a fire drake of the north. His lover was killed, the home they lived in burnt down."

"But Chase slew the dragon."

"No," the Raggedy Man said, "Constantine Smith did, he slew the dragon and with great honor the dragon gave his slayer a gift, his soul."

"What?"

"Are you not listening boy? Constantine was gifted the dragon's soul by the dragon. A rare feat and a very powerful gift."

"What does a dragon soul do?"

"No one knows, they vary from the abilities of a dragon to something else. Anyways, his family disowned him for accepting the gift, they kept it a secret for it was a shame on their family name."

"That's a horrible thing to do," I gasped and he nodded as he finished his last cookie.

"Now, I'll be off."

"Wait? You're leaving?"

"Yes, of course."

"Take me with you," I blurted out and he stared at me, mouth gaping and eyebrows raised.

"Why?"

"I'm barely noticed here, they don't care about me. I want to go on adventures, I want excitement."

"I'm sorry kid," he said, "I can't."

"But-"

"I said no."

He opened the door and exited, but I ran after him. However, when I got into the backyard he was gone, no evidence to where he had gone. In an hour they had cleaned up the kitchen, restocked it, and cleaned up the garage.

"Master?"

"Yes Tenny?" I asked as he stared at me.

"Is Master okay?"

"Yeah I am," I answered, "I just wish the Raggedy Man took me with him."

* * *

Three Years Later

I was eleven and it was my birthday, but that didn't matter to my parents. It's been three years since the Raggedy Man left me here, at Potter Manor.

"Harry do your chores!" my father ordered from the living room.

"Yes father!" I shouted back.

I went to the closet and got out the cleaning supplies before starting to clean. In an hour I was done with the first floor, in half an hour the second floor was finished save for Lance's room, the one I dreaded most. He always made it dirty for me to clean for an hour. How he messed up a room so badly daily was beyond me.

My room was always clean, my books piled high on my desk or packed in my single shelf. I walked in and started packing all the clothes into his drawers, cleaning the stains off of the wood and glass. I finally finished an hour before dinner and walked back to my room to see Lance in there.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm looking around."

"Why?"

"Why can't I? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

"And I'm your brother, now get out!"

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!"

"Oh can't I?"

"No you can't or this gets put in the fireplace."

He pulled up my toy from several years back, a doll of the Raggedy Man that Sirius, my godfather had helped me make.

"Give it back."

"Why?"

"Cause it's mine."

"No, it's mine now."

"I said give it back."

"Make me."

"Never."

I lunged at him and knocked him on the floor. He yelped in pain and in seconds mom and dad were at the door.

"What is going on here!?" father shouted in anger.

"Harry attacked me cause he wouldn't let me play with him," Chase cried and mother pulled me to my feet.

"Harry! What is wrong with you!?"

"He was trying to take my toys!" I shouted and she took the doll off the ground.

"This, your imaginary friend?"

"He's real."

"No he's not!" she shouted and ripped the doll in half.

I silently gasped as a tear crept down my cheek.

"Don't attack your brother Harry James Potter," she scolded and walked out, dropping the pieces of the doll on the ground before leaving with father.

Lance laughed as he left and I fell to my knees. I grabbed the pieces and cried before getting back up. I packed my things into a suitcase as I heard the party guests arrive for Lance's birthday party. I crept into the living room, towards the fireplace as everyone else ate in the dining room. I threw the familiar Floo Powder into the light orange flames. They turned green and I murmured my destination.

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

3rd Person POV

Several Hours Later

"James?"

Said Potter turned to look at his friend, Sirius Black.

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Yes, your son."

"He's probably up in his room again," he scoffed, still annoyed from Harry's actions earlier.

"I'll go get him then," Sirius said and left.

James ignored him and watched his son open his presents. There were new toys, books, children's wands, and even a toy broom that let him float a tiny bit off the ground. Suddenly, Sirius yelled from upstairs and everyone watched him run down the wooden steps.

"HARRY'S GONE!"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Your son, Harry Potter is missing!"

"That can't be, he was in his room," she said, but Sirius glared.

"He's gone."

"Then ask the house elves to find him," James said, annoyed that his other son was ruining Lance's party.

"I already did, they came back earlier and said he wasn't anywhere on the manor grounds."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Stay away!" Harry shouted as he ran down an alley.

He had been to Diagon Alley before, Sirius had taken him on his tenth birthday to get some spell books. He had always loved reading and magic most of all. Now however, the place he loved was a nightmare. A group of thugs chased him down an alley after they spotted the pouch of Galleons he held. He turned corners and raced down alleys to escape them, but he couldn't lose them.

"AH!"

There was a girlish yelp and his scream as he ran into a girl, probably two to three years older than me.

"Watch it," she said in an angered tone, but saw the thugs coming at them.

"Give us the kid lady," one of them snarled, holding a wand out.

"Why?"

"He's got something of ours."

"The money's mine!" I shouted and they started approaching, but the girl held me behind her.

"We warned you," the leader said, but he was shot away by another wizard.

I stared in awe as a man with his wand out shot at the thugs.

"STUPEFY!"

A thug dropped and the others stopped in their traps.

"Leave my daughter be," he shouted and they started running.

They grabbed their unconscious comrade and ran.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"Yes father," the woman answered as I gripped the hem of her large dress.

"Who's that?"

"Um, they were chasing him," the girl, Rose answered, "That's why they were coming after me."

"Oh," he said and squatted down to stare at me, "What's your name?"

"Harry," I answered nervously and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well Harry, where's your parents?"

"Well-"

"He's homeless," Rose blurted out and her father stared up at her.

"Now Rose, we can't adopt him, he probably has parents."

"I do," I answered and he nodded.

"See, he has a fa-"

"They don't care about me," I continued and they looked down at me, "I'm just a house elf to them, not even a good one they said."

Rose's father stared at me before standing up and grabbing Rose's shoulders.

"Rose, the adoption papers will take time to write, are you sure you want to us to adopt him?"

"I can live without a birthday dinner father," she stated.

"So it's her birthday," I muttered as they talked.

"Then it's settled," her father said, "Harry, I'm Richard Marriet, this is my daughter, Rose Marriet."

"Hi," I sheepishly greeted and they smiled.

"Come on then, let's go get those forms signed. Then we can go make a withdrawal at Gringotts."

Several hours passed after we got the papers signed and I was officially Harry Marriet. They didn't ask about my first last name which I was thankful for. Soon we were waiting in line as Richard waited to make a withdrawal. Suddenly, the doors to Gringotts opened in a swish and three people walked in. A woman with long platinum blonde hair, a man with combed raven black hair, and a young man with the same combed black hair.

"The Smiths," Rose sneered silently, but I heard her.

The younger one, I'm guessing was Chase Smith sashaed over and grabbed Rose's hand, kissing it. She quickly pulled it back and wiped it on her dress.

"Awe, Rose, a pleasure."

"Go away Smith," she stated with venom dripping from her voice, but he just ignored her complaint.

"You look lovely on your birthday."

"Mr. Chase, please leave my daughter alone," Richard, dad ordered and he frowned as his parents walked over.

"Hello Richard."

"Winston, Charlotte," Richard greeted with annoyance in his voice, "Always a pleasure."

"The same."

"Excuse me!"

Richard turned to look at the goblin who gestured for him to come forward.

"Excuse me," he stated and we walked over to the desk, "I'd like to make a 100 sickle withdrawal and also to add another name to my heir list."

"What name would that be?"

"Harry Marriet."

"A new addition to the family?"

"Adopted."

"Very well then."

With that he wrote my name down and sealed it with a drop of my blood which they got when Rose poked my finger with a small blade.

"The signing is complete, have a nice day."

"Thank you," Richard thanked as we left.

After we passed the Smiths, Rose stuck her tongue out which her father slapped her shoulder making her straighten up.

"Where now?" I asked.

"Home," Rose said, "Your new home."

* * *

3rd Person POV

Meanwhile

A shop keeper in Diagon Alley sat in his shop, wiping a set of galleons with a cloth. Just as he finished one, the door was swung open, letting a cool breeze blow in.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

The man walked over and stood in front of the shop keeper, easily frightening him seeing as he was at least a foot taller.

"I'm looking for a rare ingredient."

"For a potion?"

There was an eerie silence for a moment before the man answered.

"Yes."

"What would that be?"

"I require, Angel's Blood."

The shop keeper let out a laugh before putting the cloth and galleon on the table.

"Angel's Blood ain't real, well not anymore or so says the story."

"Yes, I've heard. Angels once existed, but left the world."

"And you should believe it."

"Yet they say you know how to get Angel's Blood."

The shopkeeper froze and stared at the man in the face, locking eyes with his crimson ones.

"Who are you?"

"Call me, the Exile."

"Any other names?"

"A kid called me the Raggedy Man, but that was because of my old clothes."

"Why do you want to know about Angel's Blood?"

"They say it can create a potion that can heal anything."

"Are you sick?"

Another moment of eerie silence fell upon them before he answered again.

"Yes."

* * *

**Done**

**I hope you love the story so far**

**If you recognize the Raggedy Man, well it ain't who you think it is**

**So don't go yapping about that**

**So since I don't know just that much about Harry Potter**

**I'm asking you, the readers to tell me if I did anything wrong**

**If I do, tell me, PLEASE!**

**So Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	2. Letter, Wands, and Friendly Encounters

**Hello viewers**

**It would seem I've gathered a small group of fans**

**I love it**

**Thanks for all of this support**

**Now, let's get this story started**

* * *

Harry POV

One Year Later

"Rose," I said and poke my adopted sister.

She groaned and turned in her sleep so I grabbed the stick I used to wake her up and poked her in the stomach. She went into a giggle fit before waking up and staring at me.

"I'm going to kill you," she groaned and got out of bed.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen where my adopted dad was making pancakes and bacon.

"Hello Harry," he greeted and I smiled.

"Hi dad."

It was a couple minutes later when Rose came down wearing a white undershirt and pajama pants.

"Hi dad, hey Harry."

She started munching on the pancakes after adding syrup. It was a couple minutes later when dad finished and started looking through the mail.

"Mail time," he said enthusiastically.

"Dad," we moaned in boredom while we smiled in satisfaction at our expressions.

"Bill, bill, bill, Harry's Hogwarts Letter, bill, and bill."

"Yeah," we said with our bored tones until we realized what he said.

"Wait? Hogwarts Letter?" I asked and he grinned as he handed me my Hogwarts Letter.

I opened it as Rose stared and smiled in glee. I held up the paper and unfolded it, then began to read aloud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Marriet,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I smiled and Rose grinned while our father sipped a cup of coffee. I pulled out the second paper, a list of supplies I'd need at Hogwarts.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope__1_

_ set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

___Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Awesome!" Rose shouted in joy, but dad silenced her by gesturing with his hand.

Rose sat back down in her chair, arms crossed and grumbling in anger.

It had been one year since I had met the Marriets and had abeen adopted by them. The Marriets were a relatively old pure blood family and also a somewhat rich one. During the First Wizarding War, they didn't care about muggles so they joined their side. They invested in some stock markets and businesses, dad even taught at Hogwarts, he was a co-teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Dad was a tall man with visible strength. He had greying raven black hair and dark blue eyes. He usually wore his teacher's clothes around when on duty, when he was off it was usually the usual fancy pure blood robes or suits.

Rose was a bit over the average height. She in most people's definitions was a beautiful lady, but anyone who said that to her face while flirting usually got a broken nose. Her skin was a bit pale from most of her time being spent indoors. She was a third year Ravenclaw wizard at Hogwarts, also being one of the best students there. She had short raven black hair she usually put in a bob style hair cut and indigo blue eyes usually sparkling with knowledge.

"Come on," she said as dad got up, "Time to go shopping."

We went to the living room and dad grabbed the Floo Powder Pot, handing it around to each of us as we grabbed a handful. Throwing it in everytime we each said the same thing.

"Diagon Alley."

Soon we were standing in the busy streets of Diagon Alley, wizards and witches along with their kids or friends walked around. We started gathering the supplies we'd need for Hogwarts and soon we were standing outside of a shop. As we approached we ran into a large, burly man with a large black beard. It was so large I could barely tell the difference between his hair and his beard.

"Well if it ain't the cackling raven," he growled, his black eyes narrowing.

"Well if it ain't the creature lover," dad growled back as he bore his blue eyes into the taller man.

The two men stared at each other intensely. I looked over at Rose to see how worried she was, but she wasn't, she was smiling. Suddenly, the two men enveloped each other in a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you Richard," the man shouted in joy as he lifted our father off the ground.

"You too Hagrid, how's life at Hogwarts?"

"You should know, you're a teacher."

"Right," he said with a laugh as they compared their lives, "Oh, I'd like you to meet my adopted son, Harry Marriet."

"Harry?" he asked and looked down at me before bending his knees to take a closer look, "You look familiar, wonder where I've seen you before."

"You meet a lot of people Hagrid," dad laughed and Hagrid started laughing too.

"That I do, now if it ain't the Little Angel."

He enveloped Rose in a bear hug and she squealed making me laugh out loud while dad chuckled. She gave me a glare as she flailed her legs as Hagrid held her in the air.

"Hi Hagrid," she wheezed and he laughed as he set her down.

The reason for her nickname, Little Angel was because of the two little black angel wings tattoos on her back. Dad was furious when he saw them, but she said she never got them. They used a truth spell on her and figured out she didn't do it herself or had knowledge of ever getting them. They never came off so we shrugged and didn't worry about them unless she started flashing them around.

"So, what're you boys and girl doing here?"

"Harry's starting Hogwarts," dad explained and he nodded.

"Well then, you should take this," Hagrid said as he handed me a cage with a beautiful snow white owl.

"You're giving this to me?"

"Yes sir," he said, "It's always best to have a companion with you."

"Thank you," I thanked and he smiled before marching off, waving at us.

We waved back and then walked into the shop, Ollivander's Wand Shop. Inside, I saw the thing I dreaded most. Standing there was James and Lily Potter along with my ex-brother, Lance Potter.

"It doesn't work!" he shouted as the wand in his hand didn't do anything.

"Ollivander," Lily sighed in annoyance at the wands lack of activity.

"Patience," a man with wild white hair stated, "The wand chooses the wizard."

He went down a corridor filled with cabinets and climbed a ladder.

"I wonder," he murmured loud enough for us to barely hear.

He opened a cabinet and took out a box. He came back and laid it down on the table before carefully taking the wand inside of it out. Lance grabbed it out of his hands and waved it around only to have a spark spew out and poof out in a second. Ollivander sighed and placed the wand back into the box as Rose and I stifled laughter.

He went back and the Potters noticed us.

"Awe, Richard," James greeted.

"Hello Potter," dad greeted.

"I see the Marriets have come for some wands."

"Yes, my new son needs a wand and Rose needs a replacement."

"Father," Rose murmured to him, her cheeks turning red as she gripped the skirt of her dress in embarrassment.

The Potters laughed and I looked away in disgust.

"Who's the new boy," Lance asked.

"Harry," dad introduced and they raised their eyebrows.

"Harry?" they asked, but before they could ask anymore questions, Ollivander came back with a new wand.

They tried out five more wands, the whole time Rose and I chuckled, snickered, stifled laughter, and the occasional giggle came from Rose making me raise an eyebrow and making her blush. I was starting to get bored so I walked around the shop before coming back to the desk. My eyes locked onto the wand from before and before I knew it my hand had grabbed it.

Ollivander noticed and stared at me as I held it up, waving it around gently.'

"Boy, wands need to be handled with ca-"

He stopped as everyone stared at me. A flock of doves fluttered out of my wand as a light lit around me as if I was on a stage and the spotlight was shining on me.

"Incredible," Ollivander gasped, "I've never seen such a display."

"That's not fair!" Lance whined and I grinned secretly.

"Now boy, the wand chooses the wizard and that particular wand has chosen Mr... um?"

"Harry Marriet," I introduced and he smiled as he nodded.

"Well Harry, that wand has chosen you as its wielder. It is a very special wand as well."

"Why?"

"Its brother gave the Potter boy over there his scar."

Immediately, we all gasped as we stared at the wand in my hand.

"It was carved from Holly wood and its core is a Phoenix Feather, donated by Headmaster Dumbledore himself."

I stared in awe at the wand and then at Ollivander.

"Thank you," I said and he smiled at me.

"Now, Ms. Marriet, you need a new wand again?"

Rose blushed in embarrassment and sheepishly nodded.

"Well then, I believe this will suit you," he said and went to the very back.

A couple minutes passed and he came back with a dusty box. He blew off the dust and we coughed as it flew at us. He opened it and pulled out a wand. He held it up to Rose and she carefully picked it up from his open hands. She waved it around and a plume of rose petals flew out of the out. She smiled and laughed in joy as she watched it.

"I do believe we've found you a permament wand," Ollivander stated, "Now, the important thing is that, that wand was made by the first Ollivander, the one who set up this very shop."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

Her smile grew even wider as he continued explaining.

"The wand is carved from Cherry wood and the core is made from the rare Crimson Rose, known for its magical healing properties."

"Pretty ironic," dad said and Rose started thanking Ollivander feverishly.

"Um, sir?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered with a smile.

"Were there any other wands as powerful as these?"

"All wands are powerful Harry, but if you mean by reputation, then yes," he answered, "There was a wand I helped a student of mine craft. Made of Blackthorn and the core comprised of Dragon Heartstring, but the most notable parts of it was the metallic handle he forged with a leather wrap and the fact that he dipped it in dragon blood."

We all gasped at the last bit. A person who had crafted his own wand with the help of Ollivander had dipped his own wand in the blood of a dragon.

"Did that do anything?" Lance demanded to know and Ollivander shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. The blood of dragons, in fact the blood of any magical creature has special properties in one way or another. The wand he forged, he called it a warrior's wand."

"So he made it as a weapon and not a magical instrument?" Rose asked and Ollivander shrugged at that.

"In a way yes, as I heard it was his greatest asset in any area of study at Hogwarts."

"Wow," we all said.

For a moment there was silence before dad announced our leave.

"We'll be going now, thank you Ollivander," dad said and Ollivander nodded at us with a smile.

"Wait," he said before we left, "I'd like to say something Harry."

"What?"

"I expect great things from you. The one who wielded that wands brother did great things. Dark and malicious they may have been, but great things still."

"Thank you."

* * *

Several Months Later

"Here we go!" Rose shouted as we charged the cart of luggage into barrier.

Instantly we were transported into Platform 9 3/4.

"Yeah," Rose cheered, "Come on, time to board."

Soon we had everything in our hands and on our backs.

"Bye kids, see you at Hogwarts," dad said as he left for the teacher's car.

"See you at Hogwarts too," Rose said as she left for the third year Ravenclaw's cabin.

I set my stuff up and sat in a cabin, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to start up.

"Hey, who're you?"

I looked over to see a blonde boy, his hair perfectly combed back revealing his forehead. He wore dark robes and had an arrogant atmosphere around him.

"Harry Marriet," I introduced and he nodded.

"Draco Malfoy, so your a Marriet?"

"Well, I'm actually adopted."

"Oh, are you a mud blood or a pure blood?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's hope your a pure blood then," Draco stated as he sat down, "I'm from the line of Malfoy, all of us are Slytherin and since you're Marriet, you're probably Ravenclaw."

"Well then I hope we can have a friendship that ascends houses," I stated and he gave a smile, a little bit of wickedness in it, but a lot more of genuine friendship.

"Hello?"

We turned to see a girl with bushy brown hair that ended in slight curls.

"Well if it ain't a mudblood," Dracon hissed and the girl glared.

"Who're you?"

"Draco Malfoy, a _pure blooded _wizard, now leave before you taint this cabin with your muggle filth."

"Hey," I said and he gave me a confused look.

"What? Sticking up for the mud blood?"

"What's wrong with mud bloods?"

"What's wrong?" he gasped and started repeating it over and over again, "What's wrong? What's wrong!? They're filthy, half muggle half wizards. They don't deserve to be witches and wizards."

The girl started to look depressed so I decided to end this.

"Hey, is there really a difference?"

"Yes there is!"

"Well you can leave."

"Excuse me!" he screeched in a shrill voice and the girl and I laughed, "THIS IS A PURE BLOODED CABIN!"

"Well we can change that," the girl said and sat down.

Malfoy turned different shades of red before turning a scarlet red and fainted from exhaustion. The girl and I laughed for a long while before we finally stopped and introduced ourselves.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Marriet."

"Oh, a pure blood," she said, "That's new, a pure blood sticking up for a mud blood. Not that surprising for a Marriet though, your family was always biased."

"Well, we prefer to be known as the good pure bloods," I said and she laughed.

"Hello?"

We both turned to see a boy with short blonde hair, a round face, and a bit of a chubby build.

"You guys seen a toad? I lost my toad."

"Uh, no," we both answered and he sighed.

"Do you need help?" I asked and he looked up with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I do, the name's Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom."

"Well then, we can help," Hermione stated and he smiled, but then saw Draco.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh he's fine," I said, "He'll never know we were gone."

"Well, I saw my toad go down this way."

We followed him and asked every cabin about Neville's toad. Then we found the car I didn't want to find. Inside sat my ex-brother, Lance and a ginger kid.

"Who're you?" Lance arrogantly demanded to know.

"You remember me," I said, "This is Hermione, that's Neville."

"Why're you here?" he asked in the same arrogant tone and I noticed Hermione getting more annoyed, her nose scrunching up.

"We're looking for my toad, you seen it?"

"No, why would I find a vile toad."

"Hey," I said, "You don't need to be so rude about it."

"You think you can tell me what to do?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah, he's the Boy-Who-Lived," the other kid said, "I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Well Boy-Who-Lived, you didn't kill He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, the Killing Curse bounced off you because of an act of pure love."

"Of course, everyone knows that I saved my ungrateful brother."

I started turning red, but Hermione cut me to the chase.

"Is that how you talk about your brother? Calling him ungrateful?"

"He ran away, he was a coward."

"He ran away because he was neglected," I stated, but before he could retort a large figure stood over us.

"What's going on?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, Hagrid," I greeted, "We were just looking for Neville's toad."

"Oh, you mean this little one," he said and held up a little toad.

Neville's face lit up as his lips curled into a smile of joy. Hagrid put the toad in his hands and Neville walked back to his cabin after thanking the half-giant, us following so we could get back to ours.

"Harry? I had the worst nightmare," Draco said as I sat down, "I dreamed of a mud blood sitting in this cabi-"

He stopped when he turned his head and saw Hermione next to him. He fainted, fell back over, and landed on the other side of the seat making both of us laugh.

"This'll be an interesting school year," I said.

Several hours passed and I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Hermione shaking me, Draco in the corner cowering.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"She, she-"

"I gave him a scolding," Hermione said and I stifled laugh as I watched Draco cower, "Come on, we've stopped. It's time to go."

We all got off the Hogwarts Express and found Hagrid, lantern in hand and shouting at people to follow him.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Hagrid."

"COME ON!" he shouted, "THIS WAY TO THE BOATS!"

He lead us towards several boats and we packed into them. Sitting down in the lead one, we sat down with him. The boat began to move, magically rowing itself forward. Soon, the sight of a giant castle lay before us. Every window lit, the courtyard filled with lantern posts. It seemed almost like a dream. Before we knew it we were walking up stone steps, rounding corners, and eventually standing before a teacher.

"Hello children, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and teacher of Transfiguration."

"Hello Professor," the crowd greeted and she nodded before leading us into the Great Hall where an old raggedy hat sat on a three-legged stool.

"That's what's sorting us?" I asked.

"Yep," a familiar voice chirped and I turned to see my sister standing next to me, "Hi Harry."

"Oh, hi Rose," I greeted, "Guys, this is my sister, Rose. Rose, these are my friends, Draco, Hermione, and Neville."

"Oh," she said, "Already getting social."

"Rose," I groaned and she snickered as she rushed back to join the third years as they regathered from talking to their younger siblings or relatives.

Suddenly, the hat starting singing and we gasped silently as we watched the folds turn into eyes and a mouth.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"What was that?" I asked.

"The Sorting Hat," Hermione stated, "Apparently that's what sorts us, I thought we'd have to fight a troll though."

"Good thing we don't though," Draco stated, "I don't want to die before I'm in Slytherin."

Soon the teachers began calling up names, one at a time in alphabetical order.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione tensed up, but I patted her on the back.

"Don't worry," I assured and she nodded before leaving the crowd and sitting on the three-legged stool.

"What's it saying?" I asked as we pushed our way through the crowd to get to the front.

"Oh, a smart girl we got here," the hat said as we listened in, "Already making friends, but your worried about segregation. Then we might as well put you in an environment where you're more suited."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw house cheered and I saw Rose smiling at me. Several more names passed before my next friend went up.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Neville nervously walked up and stumbled once or twice on his way to the stool. As he sat down the hat was already judging him.

"A pure blood, born in July. Could've been the Boy-Who-Lived? Also a loyal friend," the hat said, "I already know your house."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More names passed before the last one of my friends went.

"Draco Malfoy!"

The blonde haired pure blood walked over to the stool and sat down.

"A pure blood, eh? Well, you seem to worry about mud bloods, yet your friend assures you they're alright and that seems to waver your beliefs. Oh and you seem to fear a certain recently chosen Ravenclaw girl," the hat stated, "Well, let's see. Hoping for Slytherin are we? Then you may have it."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin house erupted in cheers as Draco walked towards the table with his mouth curved in a grin. He smiled at me as he passed and I smiled back.

Finally, it was my turn.

"Harry Marriet!"

People stared at me as I strode over to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head and immediately I was attacked with thoughts from the Sorting Hat.

"A fine young man you are, strong, loyal, courageous, and oh, what's this?"

"What?" I asked.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh nothing, real Boy-Who-Lived."

Suddenly, my eyes widened and I looked at the crowd. No one had heard what the Sorting Hat said so I started whispering.

"Lance is the Boy-Who-Lived."

"That's a mistake boy. Who knew dear old Dumbledore could make mistakes," it silently laughed, "Now, let's see. The real Boy-Who-Lived, an adopted son of the Marriet family, actually a Potter, and you want to be with your sister. I don't know what to choose, let out your secret, send you to your brother, make you a Slytherin, or grant your wishes."

"Please, don't tell anyone," I pleaded.

"Don't worry boy," it whispered before shouting my house.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry about that, but I don't know what house to put Harry in**

**Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw?**

**I'm preferring Ravenclaw, but then again Gryffindor is also good and so is Slytherin**

**Send me your thoughts**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
